Home to you
by herblueeyes
Summary: It was late, late enough that the lamps of their cottage should have been doused, but instead they shone through the darkness, leading him home. one-shot #SEEKERFIC. Richard comes home to his family. romance/comfort/family. pls R


**Title: Home to you**  
**Author: herblueeyes (also known as "collinsamnell" on lj)**  
**Story type: Romance/comfort/family/seekerbaby**  
**Characters: Richard/Kahlan/Renn/Seeker Baby**  
**Timeline: somewhere after Season 2**

**Note: I wrote this one for my amazing PR Gal Babs :) I know she has been sick and wanted to cheer her up: I hops you like it Babs 333**  
**ps. Thanks Kaycee for letting me use your name in this fic xxo**  
**pps. next chapter for Lacunae will hopefully be posted soon :)**

* * *

It was late, late enough that the lamps of their cottage should have been doused, but instead they shone through the darkness, leading him home. A candle in the window also flickered, casting its light into the darkness. There was no movement from inside and the only sound he could hear was the rain as it fell to the ground. It became heavier suddenly and the Seeker nudged his mount into the clearing, eager to be back into his home, and into his Confessor's arms. Heading towards the small stables that he had built onto the side of the cottage, the Seeker of Truth dismounted and stepped out of the rain. It took a matter of minutes for him to untack his mare, rub warmth back into her flanks and fill her feed bucket with grain before he was slinging his pack over one shoulder and shutting the stables door behind him. Stepping into the rain once more, he couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he ran through the rain and to the door that opened into his heart.

Warmth and light greeted him as he stepped through the doorway. A sense of calm and rightness swamped him and he paused a moment to let it envelop him. Taking in the familiarities and comforts of the home he always longed for when he was called away, the Seeker stood for the moment, sighing happily as his pack slid to the floor. The heat from the kitchen hearth began to thaw the ice that had filled his body after more than a week of separation from his family, and opening his eyes, Richard Cypher stepped further into his home. Removing his cloak and hanging it by the door, the man began stripping the wet clothes from his body, leaving them to dry by the banked kitchen fire. Boots and socks removed, and left only in his breeches, Richard turned down the hall before quietly taking the stairs to their rooms. Fingers trailing the banister as his bare feet pressed into the cool floor boards, the lamp at the top of the stairs exiling the shadows. At the landing he turned towards the slightly opened door and pressed against it silently, the light streaming into the dark room and illuminating the red crop of hair that could just be seen beneath a heavy blanket.

The boy in the bed turned his face away from the lamps glow, sighing deeply in slumber as the Seeker stepped into the room and bent to tuck the blankets around him. Crouched beside the bed, he smiled as Renn flipped onto his stomach, fingers reaching to gently ruffle the Listener's hair before standing up and returning to the hall. Closing the door behind him, the Seeker felt his heart rate increase as he continued towards his Confessor. Opening the door to their own room, Richard let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he realised the bed was empty. With a frown, the man opened the door wider to let the lamps glow fill the room. Kahlan wasn't there, and when he stepped over to the cradle in the corner, he found it empty too and cold to touch. He hadn't gone into the family room, had just assumed that his family would be asleep in their beds.

Unbuckling the Sword of Truth, stripping off his breeches and stepping into a worn, softer pair, the Seeker turned away from the chamber and tried to step lightly down the stairs and towards the glow at the other end of their cottage. The fire was the only thing that lit the room and it was there he found his Confessor pressed into the soft couch, boneless in her sleep. The fires warm glow illuminated her translucent skin and the skin of his tiny daughter that lay pressed to her mother's chest.

The sight of them and the unrestrained love that swelled in his own chest caused his breath to catch in his throat. The Mother Confessor had one arm folded beneath her head, buried in silken curls as her other hand rested on her daughter's back, keeping her steady as her tiny body rose and fell with each breath.

Remembering to breathe, Richard stepped up to the back of the couch and knelt to peer down at his wife and daughter. A blanket was spread over her lower body; their daughter having kicked her legs free from its confines had allowed it to slip down. He couldn't believe how tiny she still was, his little Kaycee, body fitting into her mother's like a puzzle. He knew he hadn't been parted from them for long, but he had forgotten how small and delicate she was. Kahlan's breath stirred the curls that adorned their daughter's head, black silk strands almost identical to her own.

Leaning closer, he drank in the sight of his daughter and wife, suddenly tight in the chest when again he realised just how much he had missed them. A week away, addressing the problems of the palace, was a week of heartache. Each day a torment as the hole in his chest widened with every second away from his soul mate.

Gently, and unable to stop himself, the Seeker stretched a hand to brush hers, his fingers tracing the ones that held their daughter against the warmth that was her mother's chest. Knowing that he was finally back with his family filled Richard with such content that he couldn't help but sigh as he settled down behind them, happy to watch the loves of his life sleep. Kahlan seemed to sink deeper into the cushions that surrounded her as her long legs stretched beneath the blanket, a sigh parting her lips.

He realised then that she was wearing one of his own faded blue shirts, the pale skin of her chest exposed through the V of the material. It was on the V of her soft skin that their daughter slept wrapt only in her swaddling so that her little chest was pressed to the warmth of her mothers. They had discovered early on how quickly this contact had calmed their little Confessor and Kahlan loved being able to press her warm skin to her daughter's, to feel that tiny fluttering heartbeat against her own steady rhythm. His little Kaycee sighed, turning to rub her face against her mother's warmth, tiny lips forming the sweetest of O's.

Continuing to trace her hand, Richard waited silently, watching as Kahlan stirred slowly, sighing deeply as she was pulled from sleep. The hand that held her daughter safe slid up to caress the silken dark curls that adorned her tiny head, long fingers absently soothing. He didn't want to startle her, so, softly and silently, the Seeker stood and stepped to the other side and crouched down once more. The fire behind him warmed his back, but it was the sight before him that warmed his heart.

Reaching for her, Richard couldn't help but tangle a hand in her curls, his other hand covering hers where it had returned to their daughter's back. Pressing lips to her ear, he murmured her name, "Kahlan." And her blue eyes opened at his voice, face turning to his as a smile stretched her lips. "Richard - You're home." Her voice was husky, filled with sleep as she closed her eyes once more and turned to press her cheek into the palm of his hand as he traced his fingers along her jaw. Leaning over her, the Seeker pressed his lips to his wife's brow, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as he felt her mouth smile once more.

"I'll always come home to you." Standing, Richard eased his hands beneath his daughter, Kahlan's hand sliding up to stroke his arm as he bent to gather up their tiny Confessor. She stirred, face scrunching in disdain as her father lifted her from the warmth that was her mother. "Shhh-" he murmured softly, turning her in his hold so that she was now facing him. "Sleep Sweeting." Pressing her against him now, he couldn't help but smile down to Kahlan as their daughter pressed her face into his neck and suckled half-heartedly at the skin there. She was dwarfed in his large palms, but settled almost immediately back into contented sleep. Kahlan smiled up to him, settling herself deeper into the couch as he stroked their daughter's back.

Turning to the fire, the Seeker bent to rest his cheek against his little Kaycee's curls, letting his hand soothe her into sleep once more. Rocking with her left him sleepy – now that he was home and relaxed, the week's events and trials were catching up on him and he yawned widely. Lifting his cheek from his daughter's head, he slid her higher onto his shoulder so that she was closer to him.

"Where is Zedd?" Kahlan's voice was soft as she rolled to face him. Turning to smile at her, Richard replied. "He is home in his cottage, and said to say he would visit tomorrow." Lifting his head and then lifting Kaycee higher on his shoulder he continued. "Cara has returned to the Mord'Sith temple but will be down tomorrow too."

"It will be good to see her – she has been avoiding us here since the baby came." Richard grinned again and looked up to find the second cradle that had been a gift settled in the corner of the room. He bent down to the Mother Confessor, letting their daughter hang in his hold. "Say goodnight." He whispered, pressing lips upon her brow as her slender fingers came up to brush her daughter's head.

With a warm smile, Kahlan leaned up on one elbow and pressed her own lips to Kaycee's curls, breathing deeply to take in her unique scent. "Goodnight my little Confessor." With one last caress, the Mother Confessor sat back into the couch as her Seeker stood and crossed the room, placing their daughter into the cradle. Tucking her securely beneath the blanket, he bent to brush his lips across her brow once more before standing and stretching tiredly. Turning back towards the fire, he found his Confessor watching him over the back of the couch, eyes sparkling.

"I missed you Richard." He knew his gaze softened at her words. The rain outside increased as he made his way back to the fires side, playfully dropping atop his wife as she laughed quietly.

Murmuring into her hair he replied "I missed you too." Shifting his weight so that they now lay side by side on the chaise, the Seeker pulled the blanket from her legs to drape it over them both, loving the way she pressed herself into him and tangled their legs together.

With a deep sigh, the Confessor leant back a small amount, resting her ear against the crook of his elbow so she could better take in the sight of her Seeker. His smile was soft, eyes emanating love as he studied her face. There were shadows beneath his eyes, and slight lines etched into their corners.

Leaning forward, Kahlan pressed her lips to the shadows. "You are tired." She murmured, feeling the hand he had draped over her waist slide beneath the shirt she wore to stroke her back. "It was a trying week?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I always find it trying to be apart from you." His voice was tired, and even though she smiled in he saw the concern there behind her eyes. Being away from his soul mate had left them both heartsore and desperate to be in each others arms once more. "But I am home now." Her smile was larger now - with only happiness shining through.

"We left a candle in the window for you." She murmured, pressing herself impossibly closer to him. "We wanted to make sure you could find your way home to us." He felt his breath catch at her words, felt himself slipping into her eyes before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I will always find my way home."

Pressing his lips to her own, Richard pulled her closer, easing his lips over hers in a gentle caress as thunder rumbled overhead. He heard her soft sigh and pressed her closer, loving the way her taste rolled over his tongue, invading every corner of his body. Hot sweetness coursed through her body, as his lips moved to brush her neck, eyes, nose and cheeks, peppering her entire face before pressing his forehead to hers once more. Their breathing ragged, the Seeker realised his entire body was trembling as she clung to him, heart beating wildly as her legs tightened around him.

"Spirits know you take my breath away." He murmured, the warmth of their kiss filling him to the core. Leaning up, Kahlan pressed her own lips to his face, sliding a hand up between them to trace the line of his jaw as she pressed him back into the chaise. She felt rather than heard his moan as it reverberated through her body, his warm chest pressed against the v of her own chest through the shirt she wore. This kiss was deeper, more desperate than the last as her body ached to be nearer to his. A sudden crack of thunder, and a wail from the corner pulled them apart – eyes catching as a smile spread across his face. "She's definitely Zedd's great-granddaughter. Her timing is perfect."

Kahlan rolled and went to stand up but Richard's hands came out, grabbed her hips as he stood and tossed her back down. Her cry of shock was mixed with laughter as the Seeker crossed the room back to his daughter, lifting her back into the comfort of his arms as she squalled her discontentedly. "Are you hungry Sweeting?" he asked softly. The way her little mouth tried to latch onto the skin of his neck was answer enough as he turned back to his wife.

Thunder rumbled over head once more, lighting flashing at the window as the Seeker rested in beside his Confessor as she took their daughter from his hold. His smile was contagious as he watched in wonder at the little noises she made against her mother's skin, searching for her prize, little mouth open in desperation. When she found it, she latched on with such force that Kahlan winced, a hand smoothing over those silken curls. She felt warm lips press against her ear, distracting her from Kaycee's painful enthusiasm as he spoke.

"She has Zedd's appetite too."

Sidling in closer to her, Richard lifted an arm to wrap around Kahlan's shoulders, his hand sliding up her neck to glide his thumb over the smooth skin behind her ear. His other hand went to rest beneath his daughter's head as her tiny fist opened and closed against the swell of her mother's breast. With a deep sigh, Richard rested his chin on his Confessor's shoulder, thunder shuddering their cottage as a sense of content and comfortable exhaustion washed over him.

"I will never tire of this." He murmured, eyes focused on the wide blue ones of his daughter's. He heard Kahlan yawn, realised just how late it was and sat up. "Why weren't you in bed?" he asked, carefully leaning back and pulling her with him as he slid a leg around her so that she rested between them.

"I haven't slept there all week." She answered tiredly, pressing her back against his chest and relishing in the warmth that flooded through her. "It isn't the same when you aren't home." She sighed now, pressing her face into his neck as his arms came around them both.

"I'm home now." His voice was barely a whisper, wishing he could promise her that he would never leave them again.

"Yes." She agreed, kissing his jaw before looking down to their content daughter. "You're home now - home to me, Renn and Kaycee." He felt sleep start to pull him away from the warmth of the room as they settled deeper into the couch. Kahlan's breathing deepened, matching his own subconsciously as the storm continued outside. Pulling the blanket over them, Kahlan then searched for her husband's free fingers and intertwined them with her own. His lips brushed her cheek as he tightened his grip around them to keep them secure in his hold.

His words were the last thing she heard before waves of sleep pulled her away and deep into its hold, content in knowing that when she woke, Richard would still be there, arms around them protectively as though they had never been apart.

"I'll always come home to you."

* * *

**As always, I hope you enjoy it :)**


End file.
